


Set Every Mile

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Kings of Nowhere [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: The safe house the crew agreed to rendezvous at is a good five miles out and Gavin is too quiet in the seat beside Ryan. There's a faint wheeze to his breathing and he's far too goddamn pale.





	Set Every Mile

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon who asked for "No, no, no, don’t stop yet. Don’t stop yet. Just keep driving." from the Heist Sentence Starter list and Gavin and Ryan. :DDDDDDDD

The safe house the crew agreed to rendezvous at is a good five miles out and Gavin is too quiet in the seat beside Ryan. There's a faint wheeze to his breathing and he's far too goddamn pale. 

There are a few places closer than the safe house they can stop instead, Ryan knows. Little hidey holes Ryan and Gavin and the rest of the crew have scattered about the city for situations like this.

Doing so would throw the plan off a little, but so did Gavin by getting his stupid self _shot_.

“Gavin - “

“"No, no, no, don’t stop yet. Don’t stop yet. Just keep driving,” Gavin says, waving a hand behind him where the cops are still trying to sort out the mess Jack and Michael got them into with a few well-aimed rockets. “We're almost there, no need to mess things up even more than I already have.”

Ryan looks over at Gavin at that, sees him frowning furiously as he pokes and prods at the body armor he's wearing under his stupidly expensive clothes. (Thank God Geoff's a paranoid bastard who's seen more than his share of good people go down because they didn't think to invest in body armor, didn't think they'd need it.)

It takes Ryan a moment to realize he's trying to dig one of the slugs out. Some odd nervous impulse or just Gavin being a morbid little troll, Ryan doesn't know. Just reaches over and covers Gavin's hand with his. Grits his teeth and looks to the rearview, Jack and Michael in a Buzzard making sure the cops stay off their tail.

Hardly subtle, but after the day they've had, Ryan doubts any of them give a damn about that.

“You didn't fuck anything up today,” Ryan says, because the crew's fast to lay the blame where it belongs in situations like this – too fast sometimes – but today was a combination of bad timing and the kind of luck only they seem to have.

They're lucky the cops in Los Santos have terrible aim, or things would be a hell of a lot worse than they are. Gavin wouldn't be trying to take the blame for this clusterfuck, might not be able to talk at all - . 

“You're squeezing a bit tight there, love,” Gavin says, hint of humor making its way into his words.

Ryan winces, tries to pull his hand away, but Gavin's faster than any of them seem to realize even now. Grabs Ryan's hand and holds it in his own. Half a mile goes by before he reaches over and snags Ryan's earpiece, dangling over his shoulder and places it in his own ear.

Starts bickering with Michael over some stupid thing or another. Eyes bright as Michael must be yelling at him. Laughing quietly even though it has to hurt, and something about it - 

Something about seeing Gavin doing something so normal as picking a fight with Michael helps untangle that ugly knot of fear and dread in Ryan's gut, bleeds some of it out of him as the miles roll by.

Gavin catches his eye and offers up a smile, like sorry I went and got myself shot, I won't do it again, love, and Ryan - 

“You're an idiot,” Ryan says, because he _is_ with that stupid fucking side-step of his that put Gavin between Ryan and a handful of bullets aimed his way back at the standoff. “And I hate you so much, in case you were wondering.”

Gavin laughs like he doesn't believe Ryan and goes back to bickering with Michael as he gives Ryan's hand a squeeze. Wordless reassurance that somehow they've beaten the odds once again. Come out of things alive to do something unbelievable stupid another day.

“Same here,” Gavin says, cheeky grin on his face like this is all a game to him even though they both know better. “Same here.”


End file.
